


【授权翻译】Follow/追随 by Laurea

by sshwcgd



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 弹丸论破
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya Togami Has Terrible People Skills, Fluff, M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshwcgd/pseuds/sshwcgd
Summary: 十神：苗木我已经尽全力创造我们独处的机会了，你居然不知道我的意思！苗木：每次你拉我出去都不解释一下原因的啊，那我怎么知道你是想和我约会的啊！本作又名 全世界都以为我们在约会怎么破急急急在线等（划掉）×  校园AU×  超萌小短篇×  害羞十神+直球苗木×  一发完，请放心食用×  原作十神的性格超还原...如果让大家觉得OOC了那一定是我的锅





	【授权翻译】Follow/追随 by Laurea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234887) by [Laurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurea/pseuds/Laurea). 



> 非常感谢Laurea太太能够给予我翻译这篇超级萌的文文的机会！  
> 原作太太的十苗文都炒鸡好次~强烈推荐！

 

 

“你怎么现在才出来？”

 

苗木离开教室的时候因为这句话在门口停下了脚步，环顾四周去寻找声音的来源。

 

他本以为其他同学都已经去参加社团或者别的课后活动了——然而，让他惊讶的是，这个时间点出现在这里的人竟然会是十神。对方环抱双臂，背靠着墙站在差不多已经空无一人的走廊上。

 

苗木突然觉得他或许应该回头看看十神是不是在和别人说话。尽管他们是同班同学，但每当苗木在一旁的时候，超高校级的御曹司从来都表现出一副和他没有共同话题的样子。

 

十神就一直只是皱着眉，用那种即使转过身去还是令人如芒在背的目光盯着他——对，就像现在这样。

 

“我刚刚把最后一点东西收拾完，”苗木道，他想了想还是决定不说出他其实是因为卡住的背包拉链才耽误了这么长时间的事实——就算是告诉十神，大概只会让对方发表一通关于‘那是苗木你用的东西质量太差’之类的言论吧。

 

“啊…十神同学不会是在等我吧？”

 

“不然我为什么会站在这里？消遣么？”十神一边说着一边迅速转身走向大厅。“跟我过来。”

 

苗木站在原地眨了眨眼，试图消化刚才十神话里的信息。然而对方的脚步似乎一点都没有慢下来的打算，于是他只得耸耸肩追了上去。

 

“我们要去哪里啊？”

 

“外面。”

 

这不和没回答一样吗…“去外面的哪里？”苗木问道，“你是说…我们要离开校园吗？学园允许我们这么做吗？”

 

“现在是上课时间么？”

 

“额…不是啊。”

 

“那你担心这个问题有什么意义？”十神快步走出希望之峰学园的校门，并未多作停留。

 

一辆精致的黑色轿车已经在路边静候主人的驾临。无论是那闪亮的外观还是隔绝内外的暗色车窗似乎都在提醒苗木——这辆车的价格可能比他拥有的财产总和还要高。当十神走近轿车时，一个穿着整洁熨帖制服的人绕到车后，适时打开车门以便让十神能直接坐进车里去。

 

苗木立在原地，完全搞不清楚接下来他该怎么做。

 

他抬头看向那个穿着制服的人，试图从对方的表情里获得一点提示，但最后以失败告终。

 

“你还愣在那里做什么？”车里传出十神不耐烦的声音。

 

听到十神的催促后，苗木又看了看那个仍然耐心地站在门边替他把着车门的人，在确定自己得不到回复后终于弯下身子钻进了车里。

 

“谢谢你啊，”他在对方关上车门时习惯性地道谢，不过没有得到任何回应。

 

苗木坐在车内，一边感受着身下用奢华高档皮革制作的车座一边转头看向坐在他身旁的十神。

 

十神同学应该已经很习惯这种四周充斥着奢侈物的感觉了吧...但是，由于未知原因，对方看上去比他预想的还要紧张一些。

 

他就像被冒犯了一样直直瞪视着前方道路，完全没有进行眼神交流的意思。

 

苗木又盯着十神的俊颜看了一会，想着他会不会给个解释...然而，最终横亘在他们中间的唯有沉默。

 

几分钟后车停了下来，那个穿制服的人又来到车后为十神开门。然后，当苗木发觉车门并未立刻再次关上并把自己锁在里面的时候，他才意识到原来自己也该下车了。

 

苗木对于十神会把自己带去哪里完全没有概念...但当他发现自己的所在地是学校周围的美术馆的时候还是有点惊讶的。

 

他抬头，略带困惑地看向十神问道：“...所以，我们来这里做什么？”

 

“你是把你的脑子落在学校了么？”十神说着，对那个穿着制服的人挥了一下手。那似乎是一个告知对方任务结束的标志，因为在得到这个指令后那辆黑色轿车就开走了。

 

“我们当然是来参观的。不然还能做什么？”他顺着阶梯向美术馆入口处走去。

 

“额，我也知道我们是来参观的，”苗木跟十神在后面也爬上了阶梯，“我只是想知道你带我来这里的原因是为什么。”

 

“因为你身为一个希望之峰学园的学生却对本市最具价值的艺术品一无所知是一种耻辱，更何况这座美术馆距离学园还不到五英里。”

 

苗木几乎就要开口问十神是怎么知道他从未参观过这座美术馆的事情了...然后他想起了几周前发生的事情。

 

啊，应该就和那天有关吧。

 

塞蕾丝和山田同学就艺术风格问题展开激烈辩论，最终班里其他同学都参与了进来。为了避免因支持一方的观点而被另一方攻击，苗木解释说他对两人所说的艺术风格都知之甚少。

 

那会儿他完全没意识到十神会注意到这边的情况——对方看起来一副完全沉浸于书中世界的样子，没有任何想要掺和进这场辩论的意思。

 

“我觉得之前我一直没抽时间过来参观的确是不太对...”苗木小心翼翼地斟酌言辞，“但是...无论怎样最后我肯定也会自己来的嘛。所以你其实不用专门带我过来...”

 

十神维持着手放在博物馆门上的姿势站在原地。“所以你想拒绝这么一个文化之旅的机会？”

 

“嗯...如果不是以这样的形式的话...”苗木道。

 

“你今天下午还有别的安排吗？”

 

“没有啊...”

 

“那你究竟在抱怨什么？”十神语气冰冷地回问道。

 

苗木咬住了下唇。

 

十神坚持要他来这里的确是件非常突兀的事情...但如果一定要说的话，对方也从未表示过自己就一定非要跟着过来不可的意思啊。

 

况且...既然十神同学愿意专程带着他过来参观的话...拒绝了这番好意也是非常无理的吧。

 

“我并没有在抱怨吧...”苗木最终道。

 

“那就好。”十神看上去像是松了一口气，“快过来，我们站在这里已经浪费不少时间了。”他一边说着一边向博物馆里面走去。

 

苗木跟着他走进去的时候心想，反正如果这种事情只有这么一回的话，也没什么大不了的嘛。

 

但这事并没有就这么只发生了一回而已。

 

第二次外出发生在下一周，他们一起去城市图书馆参观了一个珍贵古籍巡回展。第三次就在第二次的几天之后，他们又去参观了一个公共摄影展。

 

事实上每过几天苗木就会被十神拉去参观各种展览——这比他预计的次数可要多太多了。

 

苗木渐渐发觉自己还是挺喜欢跟着十神去参观这些展览的，但他还是不明白为什么十神对于提高自己艺术涵养这件事上这么不遗余力。然而每当他向对方问及原因时，十神永远只会用带着怒气的单音节回应他。

 

苗木甚至提议说为什么不让其他同学也来跟着参观，毕竟他们懂的可比自己多得多了嘛——结果收获了十神的怒视一枚。

 

唯一能解释通的理由或许只有十神在参观展览的时候喜欢给别人解说，所以他需要一个人作为倾听者。每次参观他们都不会静静观赏——十神总是为苗木讲解他们所见到的每一件展品，描述这些艺术品能获此盛誉的缘由。

 

苗木深知自己在艺术鉴赏水平上远不及对方，因此只能通过回应对方的解说来与之互动。

 

虽然他们的品味似乎完全不在一个频道上——当苗木表示他完全get不到一幅著名摄影作品令人在意的点时，十神虽然翻了个白眼但还是一一指出了这位摄影家在艺术创作上的创新之处。

 

苗木：虽然听起来超厉害的样子但这并不妨碍我还是觉得这幅作品很难懂啊。

 

而在一个某画廊举办的抽象绘画展览上，当苗木对一幅油画大加赞赏时，十神的表情就像是见了鬼一样。

 

“这和小孩的涂鸦有什么差别？”十神在环抱双臂审视完这幅画之后得出了这个结论。

 

“我猜有可能是的吧，”苗木耸耸肩道，“但我很喜欢这幅画的颜色搭配。这幅画的创作过程肯定非常有趣吧。”

 

“你这个剖析真的是字字珠玑，”十神不置可否，苗木能够感受到他的语气里并没有恶意。

 

一来二去，班上的其他同学终于开始注意到十神总是一放学就把苗木拖走一起活动这件事了。虽然苗木完全没想过其他人会关注，但几周之后，同学们在他不经意间投射过来的奇怪目光任他再粗神经也承受不住了。

 

这种感觉终于在某天早晨苗木去教室找班主任，结果正好遇到腐川的时候达到了顶点。

 

“啊，腐川同学早上好！”苗木微笑着打招呼并为她把着门，但腐川只是瞥了他一眼就转身往走廊相反方向走过去了。

 

苗木有些困惑地看着她的背影。“额...所以我有做错什么吗？”

 

就在他百思不得其解的时候，身后的教室里传来了轻笑声。他转过身去，发现舞园，塞蕾丝和雾切正在进行眼神交流，三人都用一种不可描述的表情看着他。

 

“所以你们在笑什么啊？”

 

“你就别责怪她啦苗木同学，”舞园明显忍笑忍得很辛苦的样子，“毕竟你也算是横刀夺爱了嘛。”

 

苗木眨了眨眼，对这句没头没尾的话有些摸不着头脑。“你说的‘横刀夺爱’指的是..?”

 

“我觉得如果他一开始就没接受她的爱意的话，这也不能算是苗木同学抢走了腐川同学的白马王子吧，”塞蕾丝若有所思地戳着下巴，“但是可怜的腐川同学对这段单相思的感情明显抱有超乎寻常的期待——所以当你们两个开始约会的时候她的内心一定是拒绝的。”

 

“约，约会？”苗木被她的言论惊得往后退了几步，“你是在说...我和十神同学吗？但我们并没有在约会啊。”

 

“所以你们还是没有正式开始约会吗？”舞园对这个结果感到震惊，“我以为你们这次终于打算开始认真谈恋爱了呢。”

 

苗木表示很纠结，“等等等等等一下，这个话题方向好像不太对劲吧...不是，你们为什么会觉得我和十神同学在约会啊？”

 

“因为他总是带你去那些他非常喜欢的奇奇怪怪的地方啊，”坐在大神樱旁边的朝日奈加入了对话，“而且他对你真的挺不错的。”她顿了一下，“比对我们其他所有人态度都好多了。”

 

“但我们真的只是纯洁的友谊关系啊。”苗木环视着教室里因为他这一言论而露出了怀疑脸的众人道，“我猜...他带我出去的原因只是因为他喜欢欣赏艺术吧。况且，说到底这一切也不符合 _约会_ 的定义啊。”

 

“你为什么会这么认为？”雾切盯着他观察了一阵之后问道。 ~~（观察眼开启！）~~

 

苗木眨了眨眼，思考该怎么回答这个问题。

 

“嗯...这么说吧，如果你想要和某人约会的话，你需要向对方提出邀请，或者至少也得告诉对方这是一场约会吧？但他每次就这么直接带着我出去了，而且从来都不解释原因...所以我认为这并不是约会。”

 

在直到下一次被十神拉出去的几天时间里，苗木都在用这一番解释说服自己。但是当他再次坐进那辆现在已经非常熟悉的黑色轿车时，他又控制不住地开始思索了。

 

一路上他都在回想那天在教室里和其他同学们的对话。这一切都太奇怪了吧？如果十神对他提出约会邀请的话，他肯定是会拒绝掉的。

 

...呃，应该会拒绝掉的吧？

 

他们今天去参观一个室外雕塑展，结果苗木因为专注思考问题甚至都答不上自己正在欣赏的作品是什么。

 

他在听到一声不满的轻哼时终于回过神来，一抬头发现十神正皱眉看着自己。

 

“你有在听我说话吗？”

 

“啊...抱歉啊十神同学，”苗木有些尴尬地承认道，“刚才我走神了。”

 

“你参观之前就不能先把大脑清空吗？”十神抱着手臂道，“所以你究竟在想什么？”

 

“嗯...就是前几天其他同学对我说的话啦，”苗木咬住嘴唇，斟酌着是否真的要提起这个很毁气氛的话题。

 

“所以他们说的话甚至重要到让你对我的话充耳不闻？”十神扬眉道。

 

苗木知道他本可以就这样带过这个话题，忘掉那个问题然后就像什么都没发生过一样继续参观，但他发觉这不是自己想要的结果。

 

他深吸了一口气，感到浑身都紧绷了起来：“所以，我们这是在...约会吗？”

 

十神的反应异常淡定。“什么？”

 

“你不是说这些参观只是为了让我达到‘一个希望之峰学园学生的基本艺术素养’嘛，”苗木的脸颊在十神的注视下有些微红，“但是舞园同学，雾切同学和其他人都觉得我们其实是在...”

 

“我明白了。”十神的表情有些僵硬，仿佛他费尽全身力气才能维持这幅样子一样——“所以你向我提出这个问题的原因是...你并不确定我这么做的含义。”

 

“是的...”苗木开始觉得自己的确不应该提起这个话题...只是想象十神用充满厌恶的眼神看着他的场景，苗木就已经感觉非常难受了。

 

“你认为我的行为有让人遐想的余地。”

 

“额...是这样的吧，”苗木不太清楚十神是怎么理解自己那番话的，“我的意思是，从一开始你就没有解释过这么做的原因...所以，这就是我困惑的理由。于是我就来问你了。”

 

“我知道了。”十神抱着手臂盯着苗木看了很长时间，直到苗木感觉自己就像被放在显微镜下的虫子一样从里到外都被看了个透彻——然后他听见十神说道：“那好吧，让我来把这一切解释清楚。”

 

在苗木开口询问之前，十神倾身在苗木唇上落下了一个吻——不如说只是嘴唇相互碰了一下而已。这个过程仿佛还没开始就已经结束了，只有相接瞬间拂过的灼热吐息证实这一切确确实实发生过。

 

苗木有些没反应过来刚才那是什么展开，当他看向十神的时候手指不自觉地触上自己的嘴唇。

 

十神的表情还是一如既往地高冷，只是他目光扫到苗木手指触碰的地方时微红的脸颊暴露了他内心的真实所想。

 

苗木对着十神露出了笑容，“我想我知道答案啦！”

 

“所以你终于对这个这么明显的事实有所发觉了吗？”十神就算是皱着眉也丝毫无法掩饰他脸色越来越红的事实。

 

他在苗木看过来的时候转身向另一个方向走去，走了几步后停下脚步又转过身来，“快点过来啊！”

 

苗木笑着向十神那边跑去。

 

 


End file.
